TUFF Ball and Shower
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: T.U.F.F and DOOM play a basketball game. But DOOM try's to cheat, will T.U.F.F make it or not? (request, and O.C used is Roz Katswell, by Homeydaclown)


**This is a request by Homeydaclown! I hope you guys like it!**

It was a cold and rainy day. None of the bad guys did really did anything today. The weather was getting worst and worst with each second. Inside a building called Tuff, Dudley Puppy and his wonderful partner Kitty Katswell were sitting the in the break room. They were playing card.

"This is getting boring, Kitty!" Dudley said throwing his card in the air.

"This was your idea, Dudley." Kitty said cleaning up.

But before they could talk some more, they heard someone come up the stairs. Sounded like more than one person. The door slowly opened. Standing in the door was, Snaptrap and his men.

"Get out, Snaptrap!" Dudley yelled.

"No! My boys and I was to make a bet!... Since there's nothing to do." Snaptrap said looking bored.

"And that is?" The Chief said hearing all the noise.

"We play basketball, and when we win, we get tuff!" Snaptrap yelled, laughing a little.

"Alright. And if we win, you go to jail for a month." Kitty said crossing her arms.

Dudley and Snaptrap shook hands. They all got ready for the game. They only had 1 hour before it would start. Kitty called Roz, for another player. Kitty told her the whole plan, once Roz got to Tuff.

"That's a great idea!"

"Thanks Roz... And we have showers for the end of the game." Kitty said pointing to the bathrooms.

Soon the hour was up! Snaptrap and his men were on his team. Kitty was the leader. Dudley, Roz, and Keswick were on her team. The Tuff players were wearing yellow (cause it's my favorite color) and Doom was wearing purple. (I think it fits Doom). Anyways, Kitty had the ball, and she ran down to her basket. When she shot it, the ball didn't go in, and Larry got it.

"Give me a T. Give me a U. Give me two F's!" Yelled the Chief.

"Did he know that sounded kinda wrong?" Dudley said Roz as they ran down the court.

"I don't know."

Larry shot and he made it. Once, Dudley got the ball, and he jumped up and slammed the ball in. But Dudley threw it in to hard, and it came back up, and counted them down 2 points. Soon, it was half time. The score was 26 to 10. Doom was winning! Kitty called her team over.

"What is happening to us?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know!" Dudley said.

"We need to f-f-fight back." Keswick said.

"I can still be a cheer leader?" The Chief said.

"Yes... How are they always making it?" Dudley asked.

Roz looked over her shoulders and saw Snaptrap. He held the ball and threw the ball. He was standing away from his basket, and he still made it. They were cheating!

"Kitty... I think they are cheating with their ball." Roz said.

Everyone looked over at them. It was true. Snaptrap or his men were so weak. They couldn't make it. They had to get a different ball some how.

"I have an idea." Dudley said.

"And that is?" Roz said.

"Since they used their ball for half the game, we use our ball now."

"That's a great idea, Dudley... I'll go talk to them." Kitty said.

Kitty and Roz got ball, and walked over to Snaptrap. As soon, as Kitty and Roz got to them, Snaptrap starting laughing.

"What's so funny?" Roz said.

"You guys suck!" Larry said.

"Shut it... Listen, we want to use a different ball."

"No! We play with ours!" Snaptrap said.

"But we used your for half of the game." Roz said kicking Snaptrap's ball our of his hand.

Kitty threw her ball next to his. Dudley picked them both up. He threw one ball to Snaptrap, and other out of the court.

"Let's play ball!" Dudley said.

Tuff and Doom got in their places. Doom had the ball first. Roz got in front of Ollie, and took the ball from his. She made a free throw, and scored. Everyone high fived her, and it was a long game. Soon, both teams had 66 points! (my favorite number). There was only 15 seconds left on the clock! Dudley had the ball, and the clock counted down. He passed the ball to Keswick, but Snaptrap got it and shot it. Soon, the game was over. Everyone couldn't believe it!

"Oh! I can't look at the score!" Roz said covering his eyes.

"It's not that bad..." The Chief said looking up.

"Ah! We win, you lose!" Doom yelled.

"No! We win! You shot it at our basket!" Kitty said pointing at the score.

Everyone looked at the score. Tuff took Doom to jail. Soon it was already 9pm. The moon was out, and the rain stopped. It was only a cold night now. Tuff had a little party, but soon everyone left the building. Roz talked to Dudley a little. Kitty was in the showers, getting the sweat off.

"I'm gonna go now, night, Dudley." Roz said hugging him.

"Good night... Hey, do you know where Kitty is?"

"In the showers. She likes being clean."

They both laughed. Dudley looked at the time. Kitty was in there for a while. He started to get worried. But he took off his clothes, and but on a towel. He should get a shower too. He walked in, and looked around for Kitty. He found her.

"Kitty? Are you in here?" Dudley said trying not to look at her.

"Dudley! This is the girls bathroom!" Kitty said covering herself with the curtain. (Is that how you spell it?)

"Well, you were in here for a while... And I just wanted to give you something."

"Can't it wait?"

"Nope... Now close your eyes, woman."

Kitty sighed, and closed her eyes. She felt the water get warmed.

"Ok, opened your eyes."

Kitty opened her eyes. She saw Dudley standing in front of her, without a towel.

"What are you giving me?" Kitty asked looking at Dudley's body.

"It involves 2 people, 1 shower and no stress at all." Dudley said pushing her up the wall.

Kitty smiled, and they started to make out. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck. Dudley had his hand on her hips. (my foot is asleep right now). But anyways, the hot water rushed down their bodies. Dudley kissed Kitty's neck. Kitty moaned as Dudley did this. Kitty began to play with Dudley's ears. Dudley pulled Kitty close to him, making her fur press up next to him.

"God, you're hot." Dudley said.

"Why thank you."

Dudley picked up Kitty making her legs wrapped around his lower body. Dudley put his lips on her bust line. Kitty moaned as she grabbed behind Dudley's neck. Their breathing got harder and harder.

Outside of the bathroom, Roz was there. She had forgotten something. She could hear Dudley and Kitty making tons of noise. She smiled, knowing what they were doing in the shower.

"Go get her, Dudley..." Roz said leaving the building.

Back to Dudley and Kitty. At this point, the shower room was steamy hot! Kitty was on her knees, and Dudley was pushed up to the wall. Kitty head was moving up and down. Dudley moaned, as Kitty did this. He grabbed her hair, and ran his fingers through her long, wet hair.

"I think we're ready to start the 'fun'." Dudley said as Kitty stood up.

"Do you want to go behind, or in front?" Kitty asked.

"Mmmmm. Let's do behind."

Kitty smiled and turned around. Dudley went inside her. Kitty raised her hands up, and wrapped them around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder, and screamed a little. Dudley went slow and soft. He didn't know Kitty was this tight. They both screamed a little. Later on, they were face to face. Dudley knocked her up, hard. They hit their climax, and sat on the shower floor. Kitty was sitting in lap, making out with him.

"That was the best..." Kitty said breaking the kiss.

"Mmm, yes... Yes it was."

"Do you think any one heard us?"

"I don't think so...It's just us."

They kissed each other, and got up. They turned off the water, and got dressed. Dudley and Kitty spent the night together, at her apartment. When it was morning, they went to tuff and Roz was there.

"Hey guys." Roz said.

"Hey.. What are you doing here?" Dudley asked.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Um... Ok?"

Roz and Dudley went into the break room. They sat down. Kitty didn't know that they were talking.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask... How was it?" Roz ask with a smile.

"How was what?"

"You know.. Banging Kitty."

"You know about that? Who told you?" Dudley whispered.

"I could hear you guys screaming... I forgot something and... Yea."

"Did you hear anything else?"

"Nope... But I just wanted to say... Good job." She said with a wink.

Dudley smiled, and Roz left. Dudley met up with Kitty, and they talked. Doom was in jail, and Tuff won their game. Roz was the only one who knew about the shower. Sometimes, Dudley and Kitty would stay, and do it all over again. All in all, it was fun, and stress free.

The End.

**Thank you, thank you! I hoped all you readers liked that!**


End file.
